Lilly "Ignites the Dawn"
Lilly “Ignites the Dawn” was the girlfriend of Jimmy Cuervo, the protagonist of The Crow: Wicked Prayer. Lilly and Jimmy where killed by Lola Byrne and Luc Crash respectively. Lilly is portrayed by Emmanuelle Chriqui. Past As a child and early in her adulthood, Lilly was presumably friends with Jimmy as well as Luc and Lola. At some point, Lilly was nearly raped by a football player, and Jimmy kills him in retaliation. Because of this Jimmy is sent to jail, but Lilly and Jimmy continue their relationship sometime after Jimmy’s release. Sometime Lilly and Jimmy would spend Time together in Jimmy’s trailer and Lilly would occasionally draw on Jimmy’s face. The Crow: Wicked Prayer Lilly is at the unveiling of the blueprints of the Raven Aztecs Resort Casino, her father’s new project. She gives a speech about the legend of the crow, saying that the legend is that the crow carries the souls of the dead to the afterlife but sometimes, something so bad happens that the crow can bring the spirit back to relieve it of its burden. She goes on to say that the strength that the crow has comes from not bitterness, hatred or anger, but love. After she gives her speech, Jimmy pulls her aside and they share a kiss. Lilly wants Jimmy to go with her to Ravenfest but Jimmy refuses. Lilly tells Jimmy that she wants people to see him the way she does. Jimmy tells her that he will be off parole by midnight and they can make their way to the coast without anyone noticing and Lilly tells him that she wants people to notice, before shouting “I love you Jimmy” out loud before Jimmy pulls her backwards. Jimmy tells Lilly that she has too much faith in people and Lilly tells Jimmy that she has faith in a lot of things including him. Lilly tells Jimmy that if he wants to be free then he needs to let everything go and Jimmy tells her that he can’t let everything go without her. They share another kiss and Lilly tells him not to be late when he picks her up from work before walking away. Jimmy runs to catch up with her and he tells her that he will let it all go, swearing on her “perfect blue eyes”. As they share another kiss, Lilly’s brother, Sheriff Tanner and father, Harold, spot Lilly and Jimmy kissing and pull her away in disapproval and walk off with her. When Jimmy goes to meet Lilly, he’s beaten down by Pestilence and War and Lilly is taken hostage by Luc. Lilly manages to get out of Luke’s grasp and pours live scorpions on top of Lola. However, Luc grabs her again and restraints her when Lilly tries reaching for a gun. Famine stands Lilly on top of a stool, and places her head in a noose. Lola approaches a tearful Lilly with a knife, and tells her that ever since they were kids she always thought that Lilly had pretty eyes. Lola goes on to say that Lilly’s eyes have seen a lot while her eyes have seen nothing. When Luc tells Lola that she’s wasting time, Lola proceeds to cut out Lilly’s eyes and Lilly screams. The chair is knocked from underneath Lilly’s feet and she’s hanged and dies. After Jimmy dies, Lilly and Jimmy’s bodies are placed in an old freezer and set on fire. In the afterlife, when Jimmy finds Lilly, he finds her on a swing, but her eyes are missing. Shortly after that encounter, Jimmy was resurrected by the crow. After Jimmy finishes seeking his revenge, he waits for Lilly at the swing he saw her at earlier. After some time, Lilly, having her eyes restored, approaches Jimmy and they share a hug. Jimmy puts an engagement ring on Lilly’s finger, and they share a kiss, happy to be reunited. Trivia * Lilly’s murder is the only murder out of all of the avenged in The Crow films to take place during the timeline of the actual film rather than during a flashback. * Lilly’s eyes are described as being blue, but Emmanuelle Chriqui’s eyes are brown * In the novel, The Crow: Wicked Prayer, that was released in 2000, Lilly is known as Leticia “Dreams The Truth” Hardin Gallery 3CB6BF01-E7B7-42E7-A879-DA6DDFA8D467.jpeg|Lilly “Ignites The Dawn” portrayed by Emmanuelle Chriqui 2284308D-06A2-47AE-8769-AB5C00A4B0C9.jpeg|Lilly and Jimmy 4EDB27CF-B580-4BE7-BF0D-8254E71B3D69.jpeg|Lilly dies 44AEDBE1-BB66-4307-AC1B-AF57B8594424.jpeg|Lilly in the afterlife without her eyes 5823C5A0-BFEE-4C44-90E0-842E861AF241.jpeg|Lilly and Jimmy reunite in the afterlife Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Characters